Cosplay Mayhem
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: The Inside Someone is offing of cosplayers dressing as villianese anime characters. Can Rebecca and the crew solve the crime, or will the maniac decide to put Rebecca on the next hit list?
1. Chapter 1

Ziggy's Corner: Okay this is my first attempt to writing a fanfiction based on Fox's new drama, the Inside, but it seems like such an interesting show, I thought that I would give it a shot, so I hope that you all enjoy it.

COSPLAY MASSACRE

By

VANGUARD ZIGGY

It was close to four o' clock in the morning when the two work men entered the building. It was supposed to be demolished in the next day, but their chief had decided on one last routine examination of the old theater. It was dark, and empty, spider webs and broken windows were everywhere.

"This place gives me the creeps," the older of the two men said. He was Latino, with dark graying hair, and steady brown eyes.

"This place gave you the creeps the first time you came here, years ago, Diaz," the younger man said. He wasn't that much older than Ramon Diaz was, but he was still older than the rest of the crew. The two of them were very close friends.

"That's because I took you're sister here on our first date," he said with a chuckle.

The two of them continued to cheek each room, cringing as wooden floors creaked, and door hinges howled when it opened. After an hour the two of them decided that the building had been gone over to the point that it would please their supervisor, and began to leave.

As they walked passed the main auditorium, Julias Hernandez frowned and peered in. "What's the matter?" he coworker asked.

"Does that look like someone's in there to you?" he asked, pointing to a certain spot in the far front of the room, near the stage.

Ramon chuckled at his brother-in-law, and began making "haunted sounds". An elbow to his ribs made him knock it off, so that Julias could get him to look at what he was pointing at.

It did look like someone was in there, a short person, with long hair, seemingly asleep near the stage. Neither of them had really looked through the room the first sweep they had made. Both of them figured that if there were a vagrant, or some kid in there, they'd spot them immediately, and chase them off.

The two men looked at each other, and entered the room. Dozens of empty and dusty, red cherry leather colored chairs sandwiched them in, and they had to resort to walking single file, to move at all. On the floor there was debris from the crew taking things out of the building. There were also candy wrappers, ancient popcorn kernels littering the floor, and the smell of old drying soda on the floors.

The walls, which had been once covered with a bright red curtain, were now shadows of their former glory, brown and cracked, and both men could see certain insects crawling around them, slipping through the cracks. In the middle of the room, the light from outside seemed to slip away, and blackness that had only been snuggling next to their elbows was now enveloping them completely. It they hadn't had their flash lights, neither man would have been able to see, and Julias would have never seen the person sitting near the stage.

As they got closer, they could see that it was a young woman, in her late teens to early twenties, with long brown hair that was tied in two buns and dressed in an odd costume, that made her look like she was an extra from a Star Trek episode. It was when they inched closer that the could see it was more elaborately decorated. She actually looked like a character from some cartoon show.

"It's not Halloween, is it?" Julias asked, half joking.

"Actually the costume, looks like it comes from a 'Gundam' show, my kids like to watch on Cartoon Network," Ramon said with a whisper.

Julias looked at his brother-in-law, and back at the woman. Slowly he walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am?" he asked, his voice quivering for a reason he could not really understand. When there was no response he tried again. A third time he tried in Spanish, still no response. Julias looked at Ramon and then gently shook her shoulder. The woman slumped forward, and landed on the ground, on her side. A pair of small round glasses fell and dropped to her side, and the two men gasped.

Her face was pale white, with her open eyes wide with horror and desperation. Her mouth was slightly ajar, but only to form the beginning of a scream, not enough to release it. Her hands had been tied together and rested in her lap. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair, so she could not run, and in the middle of her chest, was a hole, where her chest _should_ have been. Blood and guts were encased in the chair she was sitting in, and were dripping onto the floor of the aisle behind her.

"_Madre de Dios,_" Ramon groaned, nearly dropping to his knees.

Paul Ryan and Rebecca Lock walked into the briefing room at the same time, the male agent moving aside to let Rebecca enter first and then took his own seat. The room looked like any other business room, a long, black table, three other people sitting at the desk, looking over paperwork, before discussing the plan of the day. The only difference between any other business room, and this one, was that Danny's and Rebecca's business room was in the business of catching federal criminals.

Their director, Virgil Webster sat his hands folded as if he was going to pray, and watched them take their seats. "Nice of you to join us."

"Now that we're all here, can we start?" Danny Love asked, sitting uneasily in his chair.

They began presenting cases, most of which the early fifty year old director turned down, as briefly as they were presented, not that there were that many today. It was five weeks since Rebecca had joined the F.B.I. unit in Los Angeles, and had solved a few crimes, and in that time she managed to see that "Web" seemed only really interested in her ideas.

That's why it took her surprised that when Paul spoke up today, Virgil seemed to listen. The thin, handsome F.B.I. agent opened his file and began reading about not one, but two murders, both baring an interesting similar M.O.

"Alexandra Melendez, and Chi Taka, both women in their late teens, to early twenties," he began, showing them the pictures of two different girls, both bound in a different theater, and killed. One of them was dressed in what looked like a sci-fi uniform, another in a skimpy leather black uniform. "And then there's this girl," he added, throwing a third picture onto the desk. "Sarah Daniels, age twenty-one, found just two days ago by demolitions workers at the old Franklin Theater."

"She looks like she's wearing the same clothes as the first girl," Mel Sim said, frowning at the photo. "Some kind of costume party?"

"Either that, or Halloween has come early," Danny Love said.

"Interesting," Web said, "So what kind of person are we dealing with?"

Rebecca felt her eyes grow wide and she pushed forward, had she heard right? Had Virgil Webster taken interest in one of Paul's cases? She could not remember a time, since she came here, that that had happened.

Web seemed to sense the shook in the room, and no one really needed profiling abilities to do it, you could hear a pin drop as the silenced amounted. Hell, you could practically hear billions of pins fall, or a mouse and his spouse get into a heated night time argument through the silence.

Web leaned forward, his brows folding as he stared at them all. "You brought me more than _one_ murder," he said to Paul in a hushed tone. "And that's the business in which we do our job the best." He turned to Rebecca and leaned back in his chair.

"So, I ask again, what kind of person are we dealing with?"


	2. Even More murders

"He lives in some kind of fantasy world," she began slowly.

"That's not hard to see," Mel snapped, brushing aside some of her dark red locks from her cheek. Her eyes flickered down to the photos and back up at Rebecca again.

"Continue," Web said, coldly.

"He probably knows the victims somehow, he may have just started killing, and is probably a loner."

"You're not telling us very much about what we don't already know about the habits of serial killers," Web said, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Come on, give her a break," Paul snapped.

"We are in a business to stop these people," Web said, "we don't have the luxury to take breaks."

"If we knew where these girls were, at a party, or a convention or something," Danny said.

"There was a convention in the Anaheim just recently; I think one for fans of Japanese animation," Rebecca said quickly.

"Okay, then we'll start there," Web said, standing to his feet. "Rebecca and Paul, I want the two of you to go to comic book stores and see what you can find out there, the suspect may either work at one of those, or frequent them." He turned to the other agents, "Mel, Danny," he almost chuckled, knowing what their reaction would be, "I want you two do go to one of those conventions, and talk to the staff members, the patrons, whoever you can, there might be a clue there too."

"Oh goody," Mel groaned under her breath, "Do I get to dress up like Sleeping Beauty too?" From the look of Web, he didn't see much humor in the jab. The red headed woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Rebecca and Paul entered the large library sized building. The name of the store was Altiverse Comix, but claimed to sale not only graphic novels, but also card games and a massive shelf of Anime titles. For a split second, Paul almost felt like a kid again, gawking at hundreds of D.C. comic books, with Batman and Superman titles, but only for a second.

"Might as well call this place Comics R' Us," Rebecca said, looking at rows of multicolored pages.

"Don't forget why we're here," Paul said, walking over to the counter. She followed him, and smiled sweetly at the young man wiping the light brown counter, and stopping as the two of them approached.

He wasn't what Rebecca would have thought when she thought of a comic book guy. He was not neither a zit faced, annoying teenager trying desperately to grow peach fuzz, and get a date, nor was he an overweight, balding forty year old man still living with his mother. The clerk looked nearly thirty, with a thick goatee, strong jaw bone, very muscular shoulders, and shining blue eyes. His black hair was thicker than cream, and just as wavy. He watched them for a moment, and then smiled, eyeing Rebecca as if she were the last Barbie doll that had ever been created.

"Can I help you folks," he said his tone pleasant.

Paul flashed his badge, and looked the other man straight in the eyes. "I really hate to bother you, but we're investigating some murders . . .," he began.

"Those five young women who were killed, wearing their cosplaying costumes?" the other man asked, his smile never drooping.

A shiver ran down her back, and Rebecca could nearly see her own kidnapper, in his eyes for a moment. "_Five murders?"_

The clerk sighed and shook his head, "I had some police officers from a different county come by here and ask about a murder that took place two months ago, a little while ago. Then another officer came in from San Francisco and asked what I knew about another victim."

I knew about the other two up to that point, all of the men seemed very interested in the fact that there were more."

Paul frowned and gawked at his partner. "Wait, you mean there were other police officers here?" the other man nodded, and he frowned even more. _Why had no one at the local police office in Los Angeles told me about it when they asked for help?_

"I'm sorry," the clerk, Davis, his nametag read, said. "I know that most police agencies don't like to work that close to the F.B.I., at least not in the more rural areas, which I guess the first two officers were from, but I just assumed that you two knew about the other murders as well."

"How soon ago was it when these officers came?" Rebecca asked. There it was again, that uncomfortable gawking look in his eyes. He was very charming, very handsome, but there was something creepy about him anyway, there was something in his demeanor that just screamed that he did not belong.

Davis shrugged and stroked his chair. "The first two, were about two months ago, like I just said." He frowned, stroking his chin, and went to lean up against his counter, but leapt off just as quick, as if stuck by a tack. He batted his head back and forth, "Sorry I don't remember when the guy from San Francisco was here."

"You don't remember?" Paul frowned and leaned forward, staring at the directions of Davis' eyes as he put his hands on the counter. He removed them, and stood straight. "Sorry."

Davis looked at him with daggers coming from his eyes, and leapt upon the fingerprints, scrubbing them clean. "No, I don't remember," he snapped, never taking his eyes off the counter.

"How can you not remember," the F.B.I. agent snapped. Rebecca put a hand on his chest and watched the other man work.

"I just don't," David growled, his attitude darkening. He looked up, with very dead eyes. "Look, I had a busy day when he came, I had to get ready for the Anime convention in Anaheim, and so I really didn't pay much attention to what happened that day."

"Did you know the women who were murdered?" Rebecca said; her voice calm and soothing. He turned to her, his dead eyes slowly teeming with life, but not by much.

"One of them was a constant patron to my store," he said, his voice becoming bubbly. "Every payday she would always rush through my door and buy the latest anime DVD that I had in stock." He shrugged. "She didn't look like a bad girl, and didn't seem to be the type to make many people pissed off at her." He licked his lips, as if recalling the taste of a fine French entrée.

"Which of the victims did you know?" Rebecca said, forcing herself to stand in place. Paul seemed to sense it, but a wave of her hand told him to forget it, that they had a job to do.

"Chi Taka," he gasped, as if thinking about a chocolate dessert. He noticed their reactions, and blinked for a moment. "Best customer I had," he chuckled, blushing.

"I'll bet she was," Paul said under his breath, without realizing what he had done. Davis spun on his heels, and glared at the other man.

"I don't know anything about the other girls; none of them ever came in here, so if there's anything else you want, I suggest you talk to my lawyer, or buy something. Either way, you've wasted too much of my time, so leave as quickly as possible.

Rebecca took a step forward, but thought better of it, and backed away. Before she did, she glanced a small DVD with the picture of Chi Taka on the cover, dressed in medieval peasant clothes, her bare feet sticking out of a stock.

_That's an odd video for a comic store._ She quickly memorized the image, and then ushered her partner from the store.

"I've got a strong hunch we've just got our man," the male partner said with a grim smile.

"He's a creep, but he's not the murderer," she said, looking forward, straightening out her hair. Paul turned to her and motioned for her to continue. "I'll tell you later, but right now, let's see if any of the other comic stores know anything."

_**And now, to my reviewer:**_

**_Osage: Thank you so much for the comments. I haven't yet tried to click and search for The Inside fan fictions myself, but I had intended to. Is mine the only one you've found so far? Kinda cool if that's true. Anyway I hope Fox gets back on the ball and get some more episodes on the air. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. _**


	3. A Princess in a Sea of SciFi geeks

"I can't believe we're here," Mel sighed under her breath. She was dressed like Cinderella, and was trying to hide herself from the glances of young people and a few others her own age who were staring at her as they walked by.

She and Danny were at the Animeplex Convention in Southern Los Angeles, for a weekend of "fun" and of course investigation. There were at least two thousand people here, and almost all of them were dressed up like freaks from various cartoon shows, mainly in Japanese cartoons.

Danny looked at her for a moment and fought back the urge to cackle. "No one said you'd have to dress up," he said. "Especially like a Disney character."

"Well excuse me for not watching Japanese kiddie shows," she said in a huff.

A young teenager seemed to listen in on their conversation, and walked over to them. He was dressed like a blonde samurai, carrying a large gun, and wearing grayish glasses. "Actually Japanese Animation owes a lot to Walt Disney," he said with a grin. "For example, the large eyes in anime was attributed to the creator of Roboboy, a nineteen fifties anime, who was a major fan of Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney. The large eyes came from Mr. Disney's use of them for his early characters."

"Um, okay," Mel said, taking a step back from the youth. "And who are you supposed to be, Cowboy?"

The teen looked down at his clothes and blushed, "I really couldn't decide to go as Auron from Final Fantasy 10, or as Vash the Stampede, from Trigun."

"Do you come to these conventions a lot?" Danny asked, edging toward the boy.

"Actually this is only my third one," he said. "My uncle brings me here a lot."

"How many has he attended," Mel said, taking the offensive. The boy frowned and took a step away from her, eyeing her uneasily.

"I'm not sure, why do you want to know?" he said, his voice breaking.

Danny put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her aside, "No one likes a pushy Cinderella," he whispered in her ear. She scowled at him again for a second and turned away, looking at the many vendors selling their wares.

The male F.B.I. agent looked at the boy and smiled. "It's nothing really, but could you tell us what he does here?"

The boy frowned for a moment and crossed his arms. "Well, there's lots of things that he does, although he sometimes sells videos in the second story of this convention, at least that's what he tells me."

"What kind of videos?" Danny looked over at his partner, who was now edging toward the many counters, looking at shirts adorned with anime characters faces, books, DVD's even small Japanese comic like books called Manga. She was interviewed certain other individuals, and then slowly was swallowed by a group of oddly dressed people.

"You probably won't need to worry about your wife, sir," the boy said. "It won't be hard to pick out a Disney character in a sea of anime lovers."

Danny felt his jaw drop and he laughed. "Mel, no she's not my wife, just my . . . friend."

The boy smiled. "Same thing goes for that too," he looked in the direction she disappeared and his smile grew. "She's hot," he said in a low tone.

Danny shot toward Mel's direction back at the boy, raising his own eyebrows. "Okay, so anyway, getting back to your uncle. What kind of videos does he sell?"

"I've never seen them myself, personally," the boy said, his eyes never leaving toward where Mel had vanished. _She'd look really hot in something that showed off her stomach._ He bit his lips and looked toward Danny who was glaring at him. "They're Hentai, that's why he sells them on the second floor, away from children."

There seemed to be a fridgid blast of air, as if someone had just turned on the cooler right under Danny. "And what is Hentai?"

"Its filth," came a nasty reply off to their side. They turned and faced a large security guard. The boy screeched at the sight of him, and dashed away, disappearing into a mob.

"Who would you be?" the detective asked, sizing the large beefy man up.

"I'm Adam Speiliz," he said, in a ruff, hard voice. "I work here as a security guard."

"You seemed to scare the crap out of that poor kid," Danny said, trying to see if he could see the boy. It was hopeless, there were at least thirty if not more who were dressed as either this Auron guy, or Vash the Stampeder or something like that. "Wasn't that kind of overdoing it?"

"No," Adam snarled. "The kid's uncle sells Hentai, the filthiest piece of shit that's ever come out of Japan.

"So what is it?" the detective demanded.

"You're with the FBI aren't you," the security guard said, changing the subject. "Here to investigate those murders aren't you?"

Danny frowned, news really traveled fast. How did this guy know about them?

"The anime society tends to be close knit at times, so when something happens to our more boisterous members, we find out sooner than the normal public." He smiled and scanned the room for any trouble makers.

"That's interesting, but what in the hell is Hentai?" Danny snapped.

"If you haven't figured it out, then you are pretty dim," Adam chuckled. "Its animated Japanese porn."

Danny felt his jaw drop and blinked a few times, "They sell things like that here?"

"Not at every convention, some of them frown on the practice, but yes a few, like this one do. They try and justify it by having the venders on the second floor, denying anyone under the age of eighteen; access."

Mel had returned; her notepad full of words, and one of her arms full of packages. Danny looked at her for a moment, and smirked.

"Okay so I found some good buys," she snapped. "I also got some good info."

Danny rolled his eyes and turned back to Adam. "So, were the girls murdered into this whole Hentai scene?"

"Nope, none of them," the man said. "Oh they liked dressing with very little clothing, and they all idolized bad girls in normal anime, but none of them were into porn as far as I know." He smiled with smug self assuredness and looked at the two of them.

Danny quickly brought his partner up to speed, and she turned to the security guard. "Do they have any connections to this guy on the second floor?"

"I just told you, they weren't into porn," Adam snarled. He frowned and stroked his chin. "Well he did like talking to Sarah Daniels. She had a major Gundam fetish, and he was convincing her that he had a friend who was trying to make a live action Gundam show," he stopped as they stared with blank expressions. "Gundam is a long running series about future wars in giant robot battle machines," he explained. "There are at least two dozen different story lines that have been written, along with Manga novels, games, one true live action film, and even both a museum and an amusement park ride."

"Sounds interesting," Danny said.

"Sounds like it's made a lot of money," Mel said with a grin of her own.

"A million of legions of fans," Adam said nodding his head. "I've never really watched it myself, I like the mystery shows to be honest. But people like Sarah was a major Gundam junkie, and that boy's uncle was constantly hounding her about staring in a new movie based on Gundam Wing."

Mel pulled out a picture of the girl, and showed it to him. "Is this her?"

Adam looked at it for a second and nodded. "Yes, that's her. The last time I saw her, she was in a Southern L.A. convention dressed as Lady Une."

"Okay, hold up, as who?" Mel frowned and looked at the man with determined eyes.

"Lady Une, a villainess in the Gundam Wing series," he lead them over to a stack of Manga and picked it up. He paged through it, and pointed to a woman who almost mirrored Sarah in her death scene.

Danny looked at the book, "Is this the only one there is?"

"Of that volume or the Wing series?" the vendor asked.

"The series," Mel said quickly. The man behind the booth shook his head, muttering something about newbies, and pulled out a dozen books, all of them nearly ten dollars each.

"If you sign up for a membership to the U.S. Anime Corps you can get a twenty percent discount." The man handed out a piece of paper and rose an eyebrow.

"You two be careful," Adam said, "that's how you get messed up with all the weirdos here."

Mel sighed and looked at Danny, there was no way they could afford all of those books, and they needed them to solve this case. "It's a bit too late for that," she groaned. She signed her name and then paid for the books.

_This is getting to be an interesting case after all._ Danny smiled as he watched her pay and the two of them continued their investigation until the convention came to a close. Afterwards they left for their car, and drove off, unaware that two strong eyes were watching as their car disappeared.


	4. The War Room

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay chapter four. Still only three chapters, only from Osage, but three are better than none. I've got a gut feeling that Fox cancelled The Inside, that's too bad, but they brought in Bones, which is also good. Maybe one day I'll try my hand at writing a fiction for that.**_

Web sat at the "war table" looking at his underlings with squinted eyes. "This is the only bits of information we have?"

"It's better than nothing," Paul snapped.

"But its still nothing," Web growled, daring the other man to say another word. "We're not going to be anywhere near close to catching the perp with what we have."

Rebecca watched the two of them mentally combat one another and shifted her weight. She knew they didn't like each other, or at least Paul didn't like Web, but the last couple of weeks the two of them seemed be growing farther and farther apart. It wouldn't take much for either man to explode and either quite or fire the other.

Mel dropped the paperwork she and Danny had gathered from the convention and slid it across the desk to Web. "There's a probability that the killer is a member of this group, or at least has dealings with them."

"I've also gone on line and found a web site devoted to anime fans," Danny said. He gave them the link. "It allows for internet chat, exchanging videos, pictures, and whatnot. Also allows people to make friends so they can attend these conventions in large groups."

"Safety in numbers," Rebecca said with a dry smile.

"That seems to be the otaku way of thinking," Paul said. When the others stared at him with odd looks he shrugged. "An otaku is a fan of anime and Japanese manga. They're also friendly, very friendly but there can be times when they seem to be very secretive and protective of their own members." He turned to Danny and smirked. "You're not the only one to do his homework."

Web sat back and stroked his chin. "Are there any fans on this site that are interested in photography?"

"I did look that up," Danny said, straightening up his tie. He picked up a large stack of papers and tossed them across the mahogany table. "There were twelve different groups devoted to that, and at least five hundred members who were likewise interested in that field, who have yet to join an organization."

"Great, just wonderful," his boss said with an agitated sigh. "Well then I guess we're going to have to call in for Chinese." They looked at him for a moment and all of them frowned. "Well not all night, but if we're going to catch this person, we're going to have to all pitch in." He turned to Rebecca. "Except for you, with what little we know, I think you can begin to renew your profile of this guy."

"Now wait a moment," Paul snapped.

"No, it's fine," Rebecca said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I have a few ideas about what this person is like anyway." She turned to Web and blinked, "Will it be okay for me to take some of these papers and look through them?"

"So long as you don't lose them," he grumbled, ignoring a very bitter Paul.

"I think I'll look at the bodies at the victims too, maybe it will help." He nodded and she walked off, blocking out Paul's cries of protests. It would be good to be away from him too, he was kind, and caring, but for what she needed to do, she couldn't have her knight in shining armor trying to shield her from the big bad world.

The blonde woman studied the bodies of the victims, and compared them to the bodies of the dead anime women in the books and shows. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, mentally sketching the scenes into one fresh sheet of blank paper, until they fit like a glove. She shivered as she sat there in the dark, the pictures flashing against the wall, as she pressed the clicker to the next one. There was something artistic about how they were killed, something grandiose about it, but also something very off.

She knew that it was a single killer, not multiple or a copy cat like the papers were saying. There was also something chilling, desperate about them. The theater, the old warehouse if the person who was killing these girls was trying to copy the scenes; he couldn't have picked odder places that were the direct opposites of the scenes in the anime and Manga that they copied. For example the murder in the theater, where the girl dressed up like Lady Une was as close the ground as it could be, and the girl had been tied up. In the Anime and Manga, Lady Une was shot from a plane, while she was standing. True both were shot in the chest, but that was about it.

"There's more to it than just that," Web grumbled, walking up to her chair. He knelt down, startling her only a little, staring at the pictures "through" her, as though he was reading her mind on the matter. "He has you tied up, dressed in the clothes of a character from a cartoon show. What is he thinking, what's going through his mind, through yours?"

"I want to get away, but he has an overwhelming sense of control and charisma that seems to draw me to him, like a moth to the flame," she said almost hypnotically.

"Then he ties you to the chair, what do you do?" he whispered in her ear.

"I begin to panic, but there is something in his manner that keeps me from doing it, until he's ready to strike. I try to fight back, but it's too late, he's caught me, and now he's going to finish his mission." Her body was shaking, and in her eyes she could see herself tied to that chair, wearing those clothes, looking into the dead eyes of the man who kidnapped her when she was a child.

"What mission?" Web pressed.

"I don't know," Rebecca whimpered, her lips trembling.

"Yes you do, Rebecca," he growled, not ferociously, but insistent to get the information from her.

"No," she cried, tears running down her cheeks. The man was hovering over her, his clothes gone, his eyes hungry for flesh. He smiled at her and stroked his genitals.

"It's been a long time, baby, you've made us both very happy," he said with a sick chuckle.

"No," she sniveled.

"Yes," Web snapped. "Face him Rebecca, face him. What does he want?" His heart was pounding now, he was at the point of a break through, in more ways than one, and he was determined to get the answers he wanted.

Just as it seemed the girl could not take any more of the vision from her mind, the door in the room burst open, and Paul rushed in, shoving his superior away from her, and turning the recorder off, turning off the horrid pictures rushing through her mind.

"How dare you," Web snapped. "We almost had a profile of the killer."

Paul soared on his heels and glared at his superior. "Don't give me that shit," he growled. "You weren't interested in getting any information from her, at least not like this."

"Don't you chastise me, Paul," the older man snapped. "I've told you more than once that you and I are a lot a like, you know that if you could have the chance to save another innocent girl, you would have done the same thing I did."

Paul glared at the other man and hissed as he passed by him. "The day I traumatize one girl to save another is the same day I sell my soul to the devil. But you know all about that, don't you?"

He helped Rebecca to her feet and escorted her out of the room; leaving their boss to stand in the darkness, and fume and groan under his own guilt and weight. Not with what he had done to Rebecca, though he knew that was wrong too. But to a part of his past that Paul had made reference to. One he was sure that no one knew about, but perhaps one that was now pushing its way back into the light.

He stood there and watched the door closed, and shut his eyes, as if to block out his own nightmares. _One day when that girl reaches her potential, then perhaps I will finally find peace. _

**_Okay, this was chapter four. Osage I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I've watched both Gundams, my favorite being Seed. Although according to the official web site, Seed takes place in a different universe as Wing does. In fact I believe there are at least six different Gundam Universes, with two sub universes. Anyway the next chapter ends Act 1 of this story. There are going to be 3 acts in this whole fiction, each act with longer chapters, so enjoy. _**

_**Anyway as I am swamped with stories and getting all these submissions on time, until I have finished a lot of my major stories, or I come up with an interesting idea, or I get a lot of fan mail for this story, you should be prepared to wait for another update for a while. I'm so very sorry. Rest assured I will not give up writing this, there WILL be more updates eventually. I just don't know when. **_


End file.
